vampire Bella Cullen
by jazzygirl900
Summary: It s been 200 years since Bella tranformation to a vampire her and the Cullens are going to high school back in forks. SOORY NOT GOOD AT SUMMRYS
1. Chapter 1

Edward and Bella were in the room getting ready for school when Alice came storming in. ISABELLA GET IN MY ROOM RIGHT THIS SECOND, said Alice I don't have to Alice Cullen ,said Bella Love just go please for me said Edward FINE said Bella. thank you Bella said Alice what ever Alice said Bella Rose come help me and Bella said Alice okay Allie said Rose Okay Rose and Bella let's get dressed o yea and Bella you're wearing a dress and six-inch pumps said Alice . ALICE MARIE CULLEN I`M NOT WEARING A DRESS OR HEELS said Bella. Yes you are Isabella Marie Swan Cullen said Alice. I will wear skinny jeans four-inch heels and a halter top said Bella. Thank you Bella said Alice. OKAY LET`S GO ALIIE AND BELLA said Rose . I`m done Rose said Alice and Bella. Let`s go see what the boys look like said Bella .Bella and the girl`s walked down stairs were Emmett and Jasper were playing black ops 2 o yea i just beat jazzykinz o yea o yea ! said Emmett . YOU CHEATED EMMETT I KNOW YOU DID ! said, Jasper. Where is Edward said Bella Behind you love said Edward showing Bella`s favorite crocked smile Okay let`s go said Bella Esme walks in you are taking Emmett`s and Edward car said Esme OKAY everyone shouts i call shot gun said emmet and bella NO I DO said bella and emmet Love, we got two cars yYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA said emmet

* * *

WITH BELLA AND EDWARD AND JAZZY AND ALLIE

* * *

JASPER- i wana listen to rap alice- no country were listen to christen perry thousand years said bella i hate you bella said alice and jasper i dont care dang said bella love , calm down please said EDWARD

* * *

WITH EMMETT AND ROSE

* * *

rosie ? yea emmy ? do you think belly-boo is going to be o.k. said emmett yea emmy i think she will just be just fine. i`m just nervouse hey rosie do you want to adopt a baby ? yea emmy i would love that how bout when we get home we will have a family metting bout just dont think bout with edward around okay ROSIE o great were here


	2. Chapter 2

Do we got to do this again said Bella. Yes love i know you hate it but we go to said Edward But i miss Renesme said Bella sadly. I do to honey but we can get through this right guys said Edward there was a bunch of yea and shut up EDDIE. EMMETT CULLEN AND JASPER WHITLOCK Hale MY NAME IS EDWARD NOT FREAKING EDDIE DANG said , Edward .ED~WARD is a such a drama queen said Emmett EMMETT IT IS EDWARD NOT ED~WARD UGH ! said a very mad Edward . Baby its ok don't kill them yet Bella growled . For you love i want you guys are very lucky Bella loves or you would be DEAD this very second Edward growled Emmett thought`s ( EDWARD I HATE YOU! YOU THINK BELLA SCARES ME PLEASE I SCARE HER ) Bella said Edward Yes love Emmett said that he is not sacred of you that yo u are scared of him Edward said EMMETT CULLEN I AM NOT SCARED OF U JUST WAIT TILL WE GET HOME YOU BETTER BE HOME BEFORE ME OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE DO YOU UNDERSTAND Bella growled looking like a real vampire yyyyyyes bbbellla im ssssssoory said a scared Emmett. Jasper thought`s ( O MY GOD BELLA IS SCARING ME TO DEATH I MAY BE A VAMPIRE YO U CANT SCARE BUT SHE IS SCARING THE SHH OUT OF ME ) HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH said Edward What`s soo funny ? asked rose. Jasper scared of Bella SHUT UP EDWARD said Jasper Jazzy I didnt mean to scare you said a sad Bella LETS GET THIS OVER WITH said Rose

* * *

AT THE OFFICE WITH

* * *

Hey were are the Cullen`s and Hale`s we are new to town can we get are scheduals said Alice yes here you are Cullen`s sneered the name ( THEY REMIND ME SO MUCH OF THOSE FREAKS CULLEN`S BACK IN MY GREAT GREAT SOO MANY ,ORE GREAT AUNTS TEENAGE DAYS MY MOM TOLD ME ABOUT )

* * *

IN THE HALL

* * *

BELLA EDWARD YOU GOT EVERY CLASS WITH ME YAYAYAYAY SAID A HAPPY ALICE . em we got every class with jazzy said rose

* * *

at their lockers with jasper and alice

* * *

jazzy i want to have classes with you Alice pouted . i do to dear but we can`t im soory

* * *

AT THE LOCKERS WITH EMMETT AND ROSE

* * *

em we got every class toghthere are you happy yea babe i am let`s get to class ok honey

* * *

WITH BELLA AND EDWARD

* * *

Love, do you wan adopt a kid yes edward i would love that after school we will t ell every one ok let`s get to class

* * *

JASPER AND EMMETT , AND ROSE

* * *

JAZZY ! said an annoyed Emmett what em said a flustard Jasper I DIDN`T SAY NOTHING TO YOU said a mad Emmett YES YOU DID EMMETT said jasper ROSIE TELL emo I DIDNT CALL HIS NAME ! said a POUTY FACE EMMETT don`t get me involved said rose AND I WILL BE SEEING YOU AFTER SCHOOL IN DETENTION FOR ONE HOUR yes sir said both boys i hate emmett no i hate you jasper

* * *

WITH ALICE AND BELLA AND EDWARD

* * *

class today we got three new students in are class why don`t you three introuduce your selves said Mrs. Newton

* * *

Hey i`m Alice Brandon Masen

* * *

I am Edward Anthony Masen but i go by Cullen also

* * *

UM i am Isabella Marie Cullen but i go by Bella

* * *

THANK YOU MRS AND MR. MASEN AND

* * *

TEXT WITH ROSE AND BELLA

* * *

B=HEY ROSE

* * *

r=hey bells

* * *

b= HOWS EM DOING

* * *

R= him and jasper got after school detention i g2g teacherf is looking at me funny bye sis ily

* * *

b=bye rose ILY2

* * *

TXT WITH EDWARD AND BELLA

* * *

E=HEY LOVE WHATS WRONG

* * *

B- EM AND JAZZY ALREADY GOT AFTER SCHOOL ! :P

* * *

HA WOW LOVE WE GOT TO STOP TEXTING THE TEACHER IS LOOKING AT YOU WEIRD ILY

* * *

B-ILY2

* * *

TEXTS WITH EM AND JAZZY AND BELLA

* * *

B= GET AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION MUCH HA WOW

* * *

EM AND JAZZY = LEAVE US ALONE BELLA

* * *

BYE GUYS LOVE BELLA

* * *

AT LUNCH

* * *

BELLA = HEY EM SHUT UP BELLA IM MAD AT YOU AND JASPER ! WHY ARE YOU MADE AT ME I DIDN`T GET AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION LIKE YOU and jazzy EVERYONE ME AND EMMETT HAVE SOMTHING TO TELL YOU WHEN WE GET HOME SAID ROSE YEA SO DO ME AND EDWARD SAID BELLA

* * *

AT HOME WITH EVERYONE BUT EM AND JASPER

* * *

ALLIE WERE ARE EM AND JAZ SAID ESME O THERE AT SCOOL DETENTION SAID ALICE O.K

* * *

IN BELLA AND EDWARD ROOM

* * *

LOVE, WHEN DO YOU WANT TO TELL EVERYONE HOW BOUT NOW OK LOVE

* * *

IN THE DINING ROOM

* * *

ME AND BELLA WERE TALIKNG AND WE WANT TO ADOPT A BABY SO FOR ONE WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK

* * *

YES SAID EVERYONE

* * *

O YEA ME AND ROSE WANA ADOPT WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK

YES SAID EVERYONE


	3. Chapter 3

AT THE ADOPTION PLACE

* * *

ROSE DO YOU WANT A GIRL OR BOY ?

I WANT A BOY EM

OK LET`S GO LOOK

BELLA YOU WANT A GIRL OR BOY

I WANT BOTH

O/K LOVE, SAID A NERVOUSE EDWARD

HA LI`L EDWARD NERVOUSE SAID JASPER

NO IM NOT SAID AND EMBRASSTED EDWARD

WHAT EVER EDWARD

ESME BELLA WANT TWO ARE WE ALOUD TO

YES DEAR,

O\K BELLA WE CAN

LETS GO LOOK

I WANT THIS ONE HE HAS BLUE EYES AND II WANT HER SHE HAS HAZEL EYES PLEASE EDWARD

YES LOVE.

EM I WANT HIM

OK DEAR.

JASPER I WANT A BABY

OK ALICE

I Want a girl

ok allie

* * *

AT HOME

LET`S NAME THIS TWO EDWARD-JACOB CULLEN AND LILLAN ALICE-MARIE CULLEN

WERE GOIN TO NAME OURS EMMETT JR SAID ROSE

JASPER ARE BABY NAME IS BELLA ROSE CULLEN

THERE SO CUTE SAID ALICE

ALLL OF THEM ARE SAID EVERYONE

WE GO TO GO SHOPPING ALICE AND ROSE SAID BELLA

DO YOU GIRLS WANT TO JUST PUT ALL FOUR IN THE SAME ROOM

YES SAID THE GIRLS

OK LET`S GO GET THE ROOM FIXED UP WHAT COLORS SAID EDWARD

PINK AND GREEN SAID ALICE

OK

* * *

AT THE MALL

ROSE YOU GET THE CRIBS BELLA YOU GET THE DIAPERS AND BOTTLES ETC I WILL GET THE CLOTHES GOT IT

YES ALICE SAID BOTH GIRLS

* * *

IN THE CAR WITH BELLA AND ROSE AND ALICE

OK WHO GETS WHAT SAID BELLA

E.J. GETS GREENE BELLA GETS PINK LILLIAN GETS NAVY BLUE AND EMMETT JR GET RED SAID ALICE

OK WERE HOME

OK BELLA GO GET THE BOYS

OK ALLIE

BOYS COME ON

HELP US CARRY THIS STUFF

* * *

WHEN THE ROOM IS DONE

LETS PUT THEM DONE TO SLEEP THEN WE WILL SHOW RENESME SAID BELLA

WHEN NESSIE GETS HOME

NESSIE?

YES MOM

DO YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR COUSINS AND BROTHER AND SISTER?

YES MOMMMY !

LETS GO

AT HOME

DADDY THERE SOO CUTE

THAT IS EDWARD -JACOB OR E.J. AND LILIAN ALICE-MARIE OR MARIE FOR SHORT

WERE ARE MY COUSINS NAME

YOU GOT EMMETT JR. AND BELLA ROSE CULLEN

THERE SOO ADORABLE

I KNOW


	4. Chapter 4

time lasp 16yr old there all half bryaids like nessie becasue the venom only went thro half of there body

* * *

EDWARD JACOB GET YOU BUTT DOWN HERE ! yes ma`ma WHY WERE TALKING TO THAT GIRL JESSICA STANLEY LAST NIGHT.! Bella growled the name . i love her whispered E.J WHAT. Bella whispered\ yelled Edward get down her please Yes love your son was talking to JESSICA STANLEY. Bella growled the name. Love she is a differnt person not that Stanley that was your "friend" fine E.J yes ma'ma i`m soory i yelled at you please forgive me always mom i think we should go its almost time for us to mom and dad ALICE ,JASPER ,EMMY ,ROSE, MARIE , EMMETT J.R., IZZY ,LETS GO lots of yes auntie and one yes mom and shut up bells ok everyone are you ready said Esme YES MOMMY came from Emmett

* * *

IN THE CAR WITH EMMETT AND EMMETT J.R. ROSE

* * *

mom yes sweetie i`m scared why honey because yesterday i felt odd so i went to the rest room and i turned into uncle jasper then aunt Bella then you why didn`t you tell us sweetie i thought you would think i`m weird we would never think that we love you this time it was Emmett that said something OK mom and dad i love you to o look were here you could here the scarcasm in Emmett J.R. voice yep behave we will see you at lunch sweetie love you said Rose Bye mom and dad love you

* * *

GETTING E.J AND Marie AND Emmett J.R and Izzy scheduals

* * *

OK MR .and Miss. Hale and Mr. and Miss Cullen here are your scheduals thank you they all said ya ya ya we all got the same class izzy and E.J. we got class together Marie and Emmett J.R. o that`s cool got class with my mom just great Marie said with scarcasm watch your mouth MARIE bella whispered \ yelled Yes ma`ma Ok lets get to class

* * *

WITH BELLA AND MARIE AND EDWARD AND EMMETT J.R.

* * *

class today we go tot new students please stand miss. Cullen said Mrs. smith umm hi i`m Marie Cullen ok then hi i`m Emmett J.R

* * *

WITH A ice Izzy and E.J.

* * *

Class we got to two new students please tell us your name hi i`m izzy hale hey i`m e.j. Cullen

* * *

SOORY CLIFFY


	5. Chapter 5

WITH ALICE AND IZZY AND E.J.

* * *

Alright class since the new students introduced their selves - Excuse me said Jasper. Yes Alice and Izzy and E.J. need to come are dad is in the office . Ok and Miss. Hale and here is your homework for the weekend . Thank you they said .Why is grandpa here daddy said Izzy . We are all goin campin` this weekend . Ok um uncle Jasper. Yes E.J.? I felt you`r emotions just a few seconds ago i thought hybrids coulf only have one gift i have five ? What are the other three ? All of them are empath , mind reading , sheild , I can fell bonds, and i got the power like jane volturi ? Thats very intersting we will have to talk to my dad about that Edward read my mind. Jasper said so that only vampire could here him . E.J. Yes sir ? is this true is that why i can`t read your thought ? Yes sir . We will talk more about this when we are all home Edward said . Ok everyone in the cars. Girl`s ride with girl`s boy`s with boy`s . Let`s goOk girl`s let`s talk about the prank. said Bella Does everyone got their mind blocked. Yes mom im sheilding them . Marie i didn`t know you were a shield why didn`t you tell me? I`m soory mom It`s ok dear ok Edward is going to come into the cottage and go get in the shower and wash his and it will turn black with pink highlights right Allie . Yes Bellz . Ok were home

Edward can you come to the cottage with me Yes love,.

* * *

AT THE COTTAGE

* * *

Love do you want to get a shower . Yea edward I would let`s go

* * *

skipping the shower fill it in yourselves thx

* * *

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN!. said Edward Bella runs out of the cottage going to the main house ALICE ALICE ALICE ALICE HE SAW IT ! EVERY GIRL THAT RODE HOME WITH ALICE AND BELLA DOWN HERE KNOW! Yes daddy ? WHY IS MY HAIR PINK AND BLACK it was alice idea BELLA YOU DID IT TO YOU SEDUCED HIM . Alice aruged. Esme and Carlies said a mad Edward O My Gosh said Esme son what happen to your hair said Carlies Ask you sweet daughters Girl`s said carlies their were a buch of yes daddy and yes grandpa Did you girls do this ? Yes sir. Ok Bella you have to go shopping with alice for 2 weeks Alice Bella gets to dress you your make -up and hair for 2 weeks Rose you got to hang out with the wolves for 2 weeks Izzy and Marie no shopping Yes sir they all said but Alice ... DADDY she is not dressing me or my make-up or hair ! Yes she is mary- alice brandon cullen Yes sir .


End file.
